Communication systems, such as a mobile communications system, can be used for providing various services, including voice, video and/or data services, and user location information can be important for next generation IP multi-media services provided by telecommunication systems As the number of users and their service requirements increase, the load on the network increases. Infrastructure expansion and improvement can lessen the network load but are costly.